


Springtime Snow

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-04
Updated: 2003-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark warms Lex up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a last-minute birthday gift for Joyfulgirl41. Thanks to Caro, as usual, for the speedy beta. *_hugs_* to you both

Lex was standing at the window, staring out at the dismal weather, when Clark arrived. He was so focused on watching the snow fall that he didn't even notice Clark's presence until he felt the length of a warm body press against his, and strong arms encircle his waist. He let his head fall back against Clark's shoulder with a quiet groan. "Who the fuck said it was acceptable for it to snow in April, Clark?"

"I don't know, Lex." The whisper in Lex's ear and warm lips against his temple were a contrast to the cold windowpane beneath his palm.

He turned around within the circle of Clark's arms, leaning against him, pressing his cold palm against Clark's warm lower back, under his shirt. Clark gasped a little, then wrapped himself tighter around Lex, as if to force his warmth inside. Lex responded by nestling against him, relaxing for a moment before turning his face up to Clark's.

Clark tilted his head and kissed Lex gently, then rested his forehead against Lex's. "Are you OK?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Just tired of the cold, I guess," Lex whispered back.

"Maybe I can warm you up."

Lex smiled. "I'm counting on it."

It felt like Clark's hands were everywhere; a warm presence on the back of his head, on his arms, his back. Lex felt like he was being drawn out of a cold little shell he'd been living in all winter. He basked in Clark's warmth, stretching up to tangle a hand in Clark's hair and draw him down for a kiss. Their lips met and Lex's tongue reached for the heat of Clark's mouth.

Clark's hands were on Lex's hips now and he protested with a grunt when Clark pushed him gently back. But when his back bumped against the wall and Clark released his lips with a final kiss to drop to his knees in front of him, he stopped protesting.

The hands on Lex's hips held him in place while Clark leaned forward, pressing his lips against Lex's quickly hardening cock. Clark's breath steamed hot and wet even through the fabric and Lex tried to squirm, but couldn't with Clark holding him still.

"Clark." Lex gasped when Clark gently pressed his teeth against him through the pants, applying just enough pressure to tantalize.

Finally, Clark released him, laughing as Lex staggered just a little at suddenly having to support his own weight. Clark steadied him, then busied himself with unbuttoning and unzipping Lex's slacks.

Lex just leaned against the wall and watched, letting Clark have control. Clark unbuttoned Lex's shirt and pushed it aside, then leaned to nuzzle Lex's stomach with his lips while he pushed Lex's slacks and boxers down to his knees. He ran his hands up Lex's now-bare thighs, back up to his hips.

Clark flicked his tongue into Lex's navel, then licked a stripe down his stomach. Apparently deciding not to make Lex wait, he moved immediately to Lex's hard and impatient cock.

Lex watched as Clark's gorgeous lips slipped over the head of his cock. Clark pressed his tongue into the slit then swirled it around the head as he slid his mouth further down. He sucked gently, making Lex moan and try to move his hips.

Relaxing his hold to allow Lex's movement, Clark moved one hand to cup Lex's balls. Lex watched in fascination as his cock slid in and out of Clark's mouth, his tongue doing magic tricks, pressing, licking, caressing, teasing exactly where it was needed. Finally, he slid further down, letting Lex go deeper and urging him to move with the hand still laid on his hip.

Lex groaned and thrust forward, gently at first. But Clark showed nothing but encouragement in his eyes, so Lex let himself go a little, thrusting harder and faster into Clark's welcoming mouth.

A few more ragged thrusts, in, out, and Clark pressed a finger against the sensitive spot behind Lex's balls, caressing gently. Lex lost his last shred of control and thrust, hard, one more time. His come shot into Clark's mouth, and Clark swallowed greedily.

A last gentle lick and Clark pulled away, supporting Lex with one hand. He looked up at Lex, who was feeling a little dazed.

Lex tugged on Clark's shoulder, urging him to stand up. Clark straightened Lex's clothes, then stood slowly.

Watching his face as he rose, Lex was amazed as always at the glow that seemed to radiate from Clark. He reached out to touch Clark's face and realized that what he was seeing was actually...sunshine. He looked at Clark in awe for a moment, then Clark gently turned him around to face the window.

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex's waist and held him close.

Lex gazed out the window, dumbfounded. Where earlier there had been snow falling, now the sun was shining. And the sky was blue. It was like...Clark had made the spring return.

"I feel like you somehow did this for me," he said quietly.

"If I could, I would. But I suppose this is just coincidence."

Lex could feel Clark's smile against his cheek. He turned his head, catching Clark's lips in a fierce kiss. When he pulled back again, he looked into Clark's eyes for a moment. "Thank you."

Clark just smiled and tilted his head for another kiss.

(end)


End file.
